


Quick Quill Challenges

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Quick Quill Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be random, some related drabbles created from the Quick Quill Practice at hd_writers on LJ.  Pairings may vary, depending upon the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Sometimes you have to take a chance. You have to take that step forward into the unknown. Sometimes you have to put your pride on the line, knowing that you won't have one when you are finished.

"Potter."

"Yes, Malfoy."

"Thank you." Your heart trembles as you open yourself for whatever backlash is coming. You wonder what’s going to happen next.

He puts out his hand. You take it firmly into yours. "You're welcome."

You begin to breathe again. His hand lingers in yours for a minute. He gazes at you with emerald eyes. Your heart pounds for another reason.


	2. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes one just wants to be free while they are flying.

The others had already left practice and he was the only one left. He had chosen to continue flying, to feel the wind in his hair. He stopped breathless over the center of the pitch, looking around at the grounds below him. There was no visible sign of another living soul. He closed his eyes and just sat, enjoying the breeze flowing over him, knowing that he was balanced on just a slim piece of wood. He held his arms out from his sides and urged the broom forward. The feel of the air as it blew past him, sent shivers, knowing that at any moment he could crash into the stands. He leaned backwards with his eyes still closed, guiding the broom upwards. He wrapped his feet around the broom tighter, knowing he had to maintain at least some form of safety. He leaned his head back and moaned in the ecstasy of just flying.

He leaned forward and leveled out, wrapping his arms around his body. Moaning at the feel of his wind kissed body. As his hands slid past his waist and to his legs, he moved his hands slowly to his crotch. With a wicked smile, he released the buckles of his pants and slid his hand inside. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he began to stroke it to a firmer consistency. The warm breeze flowing around him made him more daring. He pulled himself out and began to pump his cock in earnest. He had done many things before, but wanking on a broom was new for him.

Balancing precariously he tossed his head backwards as his other hand slid under his shirt to carress his taut nipples. Such a freedom, floating 50 feet in the air, stroking himself and no one to stop him. His body tensed as it released the pearly fluid into the air. He opened his eyes as he watched it fall down onto the pitch, right into the hair of his enemy. He inhaled sharply and put himself away before circling the pitch and coming down on the other side.

“Not a bad show, Malfoy.”


	3. Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of a conversation about what can happen in a common room

He nodded his head. “Yes, in a bed. What part of making love in a forest is appealing to you?”

Susan pushed back on him. “Apparently all of it, Justin. If I want someone, I want them now. I don’t care if they want a bed. I would strip myself and lay back on the dried leaves and let him have his way with me. Passion is just that. Passion. You can’t control yourself.” Susan was breathing heaving, hoping that he was still there.

“Does this mean that you would not even consider shagging me into the floor in front of the common room fireplace?”

The look on Justin’s face said it all. “In the common room? Are you insane? Do you know how many people could walk in there?”

Susan was exasperated. “Honestly, it isn’t as if I have been caught before, Justin. I thought you had more adventure in you than this.” She knew that she had only done that once and it was her first time, but that didn’t stop her from throwing out the suggestion. It worked.

Justin’s face was crushed. “I guess you are right, Susan. I thought you were very pure and prim and proper. I had plans for a beautiful wedding night with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the final chapter of Random Findings


	4. Happy Birthday, Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Draco's birthday. Pansy loves him.

Draco was excited. He knew that Pansy had a surprise for his birthday and she always had the best surprises. He looked around the room with eager anticipation. He saw his cake in the corner, but no one else was around. This was definitely not like Pansy. There had to be people around. It was that point in which he turned and looked in the far corner.

Suspended from the ceiling and just twirling mid-air was Harry Potter with a green ribbon covering certain delicate areas and little else. “Potter, what are you doing?”  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Apparently I’m a present or at least that was what I was told as I was hung in this position. Do you think you could help me down? Zabini took my wand from me.”

Draco smirked. “He took your wand, did he? Then what is the ribbon covering?”

“No, Draco. Just no!"

The blond smiled and walked closer to the other boy and began to unwrap his present. “I do love Pansy’s presents. They are always so well thought out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for kitty_fic's birthday. Happy birthday honey


End file.
